Magic and Myths
by alexatheknight
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia come to Ferryport Landing to get someone from the Grimm household. And a secret from Sabrina is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

_I am so so sorry about not starting fast enough! I have been going to sleepovers everyday now! Luckily my silly friend is letting me use her computer. Thanks Sunny!_

_After my last fanfiction, you guys wanted me to write a sequel. I would love to, but I have no idea what to put in it if I do. If you really want me to do it, just give me ideas._

_Anyway, drum roll please! What you have all been waiting for, Sisters Grimm/Percy Jackson Crossover!_

Chapter 1

Sabrina came downstairs after receiving a prank from Puck, of course. He had put a snake in her pillow. She hadn't woken anyone up, because, thankfully, she was too shocked to scream.

When she went to the table for breakfast, she had stared murderously at Puck. He had smirked, and continued eating. He was pretty surprised though. He had expected a hissy fit.

Today, they had Granny Relda's famous pink burritoes. Puck, as usual, dug in, while Sabrina had just picked at it, trying to make it look like she was eating. She wasn't fooling anybody though.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Granny Relda got up to get it. She opened the door, where a boy with black hair and green eyes was standing.

"Uh…..hello," he said nervously, "may I speak to Sabrina?"

"Of course, are you a friend of hers?" Relda asked curiously. He just nodded his head.

"Sabrina? A friend of yours is here," she said, gesturing to the boy. She looked up, turned to the boy, and gasped. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Hey, Sabrina. Long time, no see, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"How's it going, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. He shook his head, muttering something about stupid nicknames.

"You haven't changed at all," he said.

She stuck her tounge out at him. "Neither have you." He stuck his tounge back at her. She laughed, and they hugged each other again. Puck felt a pang of jealousy for some reason. Granny Relda, however was confused.

"Uhh....Sabrina, who is this?" she asked, trying not to be rude.

Sabrina looked at the boy and they shared a look. "He's my friend, Percy Jackson." He sort of waved and mumbled "hi".

Just then, Daphne came downstairs. She looked very tired.

"What's the noise?" she asked, tired. She spotted Percy, and shrieked.

"Percy!" she screamed, and hugged him so hard, he gasped for air.

"Hey, Daphne.......not too hard!" Daphne blushed.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain," she smirked.

"Aww, come on, I didn't know you went over to the dark side," he grumbled.

"Which reminds me, where's Annabeth?" she said with a mischievious smile. He blushed.

"She and Thalia are in the car getting some things. Sorry guys, but this wasn't a very happy visit. We've come to bring Sabrina to camp. She needs to help us in the war."

Sabrina turned pale. "It's started?"

"Yes, Kronos has already invaded camp. He is planning for Mount Olympus, and we need to stop him. We also need a lot of people. And I do remember you as a good swordfighter, courtesy of me, of course," he said, proud.

Sabrina snickered. "Oh please, I could kick your butt anyday."

Percy smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Just then, a girl with blond hair and gray eyes came in. Behind her, was a girl with black hair and was carrying a bow of arrows.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" screamed Sabrina and Daphne. They rushed to them and started talking.

"I missed you guys so much!" said Daphne.

"We missed you too," said Thalia, hugging her.

"Ahem," came Granny Relda from the kitchen. She and Puck were in there looking bewildered. "Could you explain what is going on?"

Sabrina looked at Percy, and he nodded.

"Okay, the first thing I should tell you is that Henry Grimm is not my father," she said. Granny and Puck gasped. "Before my mother met him, she met this man on the beach, and I was born. That man was Poseidon, god of the sea. He also happens to be my father."

"You see, all the Greek gods are real. They've been moving with Western Civilization. They marry mortals and have half blood children. I'm one of them. There are these monsters that try to kill us, because of our scent, but mortals like you guys can't see them, because of the Mist. It covers the eyes of mortals, so they don't know about all of this. The Titans are real too. And Kronos, lord of the titans, is planning to overthrow Mount Olympus. They need my help."

Granny said, "Okay, I believe you. Are you a half blood too, Daphne?"

Daphne sighed. "I wish. No, Henry and Veronica Grimm are my parents. We've always known, but Sabrina made me swear not to tell you, to protect you. Sorry."

"That's okay. But who are you three?" she asked Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Annabeth spoke up. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She's a hunter of Artemis. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Percy smiled, and ruffled Sabrina's hair. "Yup, I'm Sabrina's half-brother." She smacked his hand, and he laughed.

"He happens to be my annoying half-brother. His head is full of kelp. Isn't that right, Seaweed Brain?" Sabrina said. He glared at her, and she laughed.

"My friend, Angela is also my half-sister." **(my last fan-fiction! this is before they came back though!)**

"Oh yeah, Sabrina, I think you can come out of disguise now," said Annabeth.

"Oh, right!" said Sabrina, and ran out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with the potion in her hand.

"As you can see, I don't look like my father right now, like Percy does. I wanted the monsters confused, so I made a potion to change my skin, hair, and eye color. Nectar, please," she said, gesturing to Percy. He got some kind of drink, and put it in the potion. Sabrina took a sip of it, and her body changed. Her blond hair turned to a black/brown. Her blue eyes turned into sea green. Her pale skin turned into a dark tan.

"Finally, ugh, I hate being a blonde. No offense Annabeth," she said to her, "you are definetely not dumb."

Annabeth blushed, and Percy, Thalia, and Daphne nodded their heads in agreement, and Annabeth turned scarlet.

"So, you see, I have to leave, Daphne can go too. We have to help them defeat Kronos," said Sabrina.

Granny Relda said, "Wait, Sabrina, we have to go with you. Puck, your uncle and I, can't sit here while you're fighting in a war."

Sabrina started to protest, but was cut with a loud roar. Outside was a huge lion.

Thalia gasped. "The Nemean Lion."

_Like it? I know what will happen in most of the next chapter, but I really want ideas! And I have to have ideas to write. REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about not updating to fast. I hate it too, trust me. It's just I have been going to sleepovers everyday, and I have no time to write. It's so annoying. Well, you guys didn't come here to listen to me rant. On with the story!_

Chapter 2

The Nemean Lion roared and ran for the house.

"Puck, Daphne, Granny, go upstairs!" screamed Sabrina.

"We're not leaving you, Sabrina!" said Granny. Sabrina gave them a look they often saw on Granny Relda, no arguments. All of them, however, stayed, but a little farther away.

"Go with them Sabrina! You haven't been in a fight for a year," said Percy.

Sabrina laughed. "Just because I changed my appearance to not look like a daughter of Poseidon, doesn't mean they didn't try to kill me. I've been fighting them."

Daphne said, "It's true. A few nights ago we saw the hydra out of our window. Sabrina fought it off."

"But Sabrina-" Percy said, getting cut off by Thalia.

"Cut the big brother act. Sabrina could beat you, she's perfectly safe, Seaweed Brain."

"Besides, I have this." Sabrina tapped her bracelet, and a sleek celestial bronze sword came out.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Percy said in awe.

"Birthday gift from Dad. He _has_ always liked me best,"

"Yeah, right."

"You're just jealous."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Will you two shut up? I thought Sabrina and Puck were worse," Daphne said, putting her face in her hands. Everyone laughed, but Sabrina and Percy glowered at her. Then, the lion came in the house. Daphne, Granny Relda, and Puck went back.

"Distract it!" said Thalia, getting her arrows. Sabrina charged it's right side, and Percy did the left. Annabeth put her invisibility cap on and surprised it from behind.

"Aim for the mouth!" Percy yelled. Thalia got her arrow aimed it at the mouth and shot. The lion disintegrated.

"Okay, that was awesome," Puck said. Sabrina glared at him, and he gave her an innocent _What did I do? _look. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We need too leave, _now_," Percy said. Daphne hugged them all goodbye.

Granny Relda said, "Wait, Sabrina, we go too."

Sabrina shook her head. "Granny, you've been protecting me for the past 3 years, now I'm protecting you three. If you come with us, and one of you were to get hurt, I would never forgive myself. The desicion has been made." She said it with so much seniority Granny didn't argue back.

Daphne said, "At least let us take you to the barrier." Sabrina reluctantly agreed, and they left.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia filled Sabrina with everything that had been going on. Puck and Granny asked Daphne some things.

"Have you always known?" Granny asked.

Daphne nodded. "When I was five and Sabrina had just turned ten, a manticore came to our house. After that, Mom and Dad explained everything about it. Sabrina came to Camp Half-Blood. It's for demigods like them. Percy was the only other one in her cabin. She found out why because he told her about this oath Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made after World War II. They swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't have any more children. Zeus was the first to break it, when he sired Thalia. Then, Poseidon did it with Percy, and then Sabrina. When Zeus found out about Sabrina, he was furious. He wanted both Percy and her dead. Poseidon wouldn't agree. So that's why she disguised herself. A monster would smell and child of the Big Three, but would see someone who looked nothing like one."

"I can't get used to her looking like that," Puck said. She didn't look like Sabrina anymore, it was like some stranger.

"Yeah, me too. I'm used to her like that, but she's probably happy. She hated being a blonde," said Daphne, with a smile.

They reached the barrier. Daphne looked close to tears when she hugged Sabrina.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Sabrina said, her eyes glistening.

"As long as you promise not to die," Daphne said, weeping. Sabrina smiled and hugged her. She went to Granny Relda.

"I'll miss you," she said, hugging her.

"Take care of yourself, and don't do anything dangerous or stupid," Granny said with a smile. They let go of each other.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, stinkpot," Sabrina said to Puck.

He snorted. "Don't expect me to be there everytime you're in trouble, dogface." She punched his arm.

"Well, bye then," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia waved. Percy walked over to where the barrier was and stopped.

He walked through and was rebounded by an invisible force.

_You like? Look I'm gonna do this poll. If you want me to put this in the crossover section, tell me, and also if you don't. I can't decide._

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Anyone who read the author's not I put here, disregard it. I'm so happy! I got to update! Yay!_

Chapter 3

"Percy!" Sabrina and Annabeth screamed. He had fallen back 10 feet hitting the cold, hard floor. Annabeth and Sabrina came to help him up.

"What happened?" he asked, painfully. His back had been hit hard.

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "is there anything over there, Sabrina?" she said, pointing to the place, where he had rebounded.

"Well, the barrier's there but………….," she stopped. She just stared at the barrier and then Percy.

"No way, this is impossible," she said, astonished. She looked at Granny Relda for help, but the old woman looked as bewildered as her.

"Wait a minute, Annabeth, Thalia, come with me," said Sabrina. They followed her to the barrier. They put their hand through. It wouldn't go through.

"What?" Thalia said, pushing it.

"Oh my god! They are Everafters!" Daphne exclaimed, biting her hand.

"Everafters?" Annabeth said, confused. Apparently, Sabrina had never told them about the family business.

"We'll explain everything at home," Granny said.

Sabrina and Daphne were explaining everything to Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. Granny was in the kitchen, making rose petal sandwiches. Uncle Jake was upstairs in Mirror's room. Puck was lounging on the sofa, drinking a coke, and burping every few minutes.

When they were done explaining, Percy said," So you mean to say we can't go through the barrier because we're Everafters?"

"Apparently, but I can't either so that doesn't make any sense," Sabrina said.

Thalia said, "We should talk to Chiron." They all nodded, and Sabrina gestured for everyone to go outside. She got their hose and put it in the direction of the Sun. Annabeth got a golden drachma out and threw it in.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" she said. The mist shimmered.

"Chiron at Camp Half Blood!" she said. The mist shimmered some more and a centaur and a satyr were sitting at table talking.

"Grover! Chiron!" Percy cried. They looked up, saw who it was, and smiled.

"Why hello, Percy, I see you have succeeded in your mission. Sabrina, it is a pleasure to see you again," Chiron said. Sabrina blushed.

"Hi Chiron. What's up, goat boy?" she asked Grover.

"Sabrina!" Grover bleated. "It's been fine."

"Chiron," Percy started, "we have a problem." He filled them in on everything. When he was done, Chiron stared at them for a minute.

"Oh, I knew this would happen. I was foolish to let you go. I have heard of these stories. I should have remembered that half bloods get stuck too, for they are part of myths."

"So we're stuck here? But Chiron, the war……." Percy started, but Chiron interrupted.

"Percy, we will have to do without you, for now. Help Relda Grimm and her family find a way out of town." He waved his hand through the mist and they were gone.

Everyone just stood there. Percy and Thalia looked furious, but Annabeth and Sabrina were sad.

"Okay, you heard Chiron, we should help them," Annabeth said. Thalia and Percy reluctantly agreed.

"Sabrina, do you know any way we can get out of town?" Annabeth asked.

"We could use Baba Yaga's spell book but that would be too dangerous……," Sabrina paused, thinking.

"We could use the Vorpal Blade!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Daphne don't you remember? We have it but it's lost in the Hall of Wonders," Sabrina said.

"We could find it," her sister said.

"The Hall of Wonders is huge. It would take years to find it," Sabrina said.

"Actually," Granny Relda said, "there is one way. Daphne could use the magic detector."

"Daphne isn't skilled enough to find something so powerful," Sabrina said.

"Well, I could practice more. Remember what Charming said? I have to focus on the magic item I need. I'll just practice by focusing on the Vorpal Blade," Daphne said.

"Okay, problem solved. For the time being Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia can stay with us," Granny Relda showed them their rooms. Daphne went to get the magic detector. It was just Sabrina pacing around the room and Puck sitting on the couch.

After walking around a bit, Sabrina realized Puck was staring at her.

"What are you looking at, fairy boy?" she said, aggravated.

"You look so………..different. I can't get used to it," he said, shrugging.

"Well you probably will have too. Now that you guys know about me, I won't have to be in disguise. Besides, I like this look better," she said, swishing her long, dark hair.

There was a silence between them. Sabrina was just walking around, until Puck broke the silence.

"What do you do at this camp?" he said, trying to make conversation.

Sabrina said, "We have breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the mess hall. We have swordfighting, archery, wrestling, and a lot of other classes. Sometimes, when we're new, we get tutored by an older camper to read Ancient Greek."

"Sounds like fun," Puck said.

"It is," Sabrina said, "I haven't been there in forever."

"You must really miss it," he said. Sabrina's eyes were filled with longing.

"Yeah," she said, "But-"

She was interrupted by a loud scream upstairs.

_Like it? REVIEW and tell me._

_Anyone who missed the author's note, here are some announcements. The next time I update this will be in the crossover section. It will be called Secrets and Surprises._

_My friend Sunny is writing a story too. And it is really good. Its in the Twilight section and its called Sleeping Spells._


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so so sorry! I went on the Disney Cruise and it was amazing! Just to say, if any of you are considering going on a cruise book a trip on the Disney Wonder or Disney Magic! I highly recommend it._

_Sorry this isn't in the crossover section...yet. It's just I was gone for a week and no one reviewed for Chapter 3. Did anyone even read it? Well, if you didn't, read it. If I get 5-10 reviews this story will be in the crossover section next time as Secrets and Surpises._

_Here's Chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

Sabrina and Puck raced upstairs. They heard the scream from Sabrina and Daphne's bedroom. They went inside and saw Daphne on the floor, twisting in agony.

"Daphne!" Sabrina cried. She looked around her and saw a small black ball in her hand. She took it away and Daphne relaxed.

"Oh my gosh......," Daphne said, in a daze.

"What happened to you?" Sabrina asked, worried. She looked around for cuts or bruises or anything, but Daphne seemed perfectly fine.

"I was concentrating on the Vorpal Blade," said Daphne, "it didn't work so I got frustrated. I tried as hard as I could, but it was fighting me. I put all my power on it, and it felt like someone was attacking me. I couldn't fight back........," she looked sad.

"It's okay, Daphne, you don't have to do this," Sabrina said.

Daphne looked horrified. "I can't do that! We have to find the Vorpal Blade! We have to get out of Ferryport Landing! I'll just practice more," she said, determined.

Sabrina disagreed. "If this is too much for you, Daphne, then we'll try something else."

Puck said, "Sabrina, just 'cause it might hurt, she has to do it." There was a little more argument, but eventually Sabrina gave in. A little while later, Granny Relda came in.

"Okay, everyone's settled in!" she said. She looked around the room and saw Daphne lying on the bed, looking pained. She rushed over to her.

"_Lieblings!_ What happened?" she asked, worried.

Sabrina explained everything to her. When she was finished, Granny looked at Daphne and just stared at her for a while.

"She can do what she wants," she said, "if she is that determined at it, we should let her try." Sabrina shook her head, wondering if she was the only one who realized this was dangerous.

Granny said, "Okay, you kids should get to bed. It's getting late." Puck left to his room. Daphne went to the left side of the bed to make room for Sabrina. Her sister climbed in and looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked, curious. Sabrina always would get quiet nowadays, just thinking about something. Her sister was always thinking about what was going on inside her head.

Sabrina hesitated before answering the question. "Uhh...I was thinking about these dreams I've been having. It's like I knew they would come here, and something would wrong."

"But don't half blood have that ability?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Yes, but we're not supposed to actually _see _the future. We're supposed to be able to see things happening right now, or things from the past. This time.....it seemed like I've been knowing for weeks, but couldn't really tell," Sabrina said, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Why don't you talk to Percy about it?" her sister asked.

"I don't want him to worry. Percy can get really overprotective of me," she said.

"Okay," Daphne said, "we really should sleep."

So they closed their eyes and instantly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Sabrina had this dream.

_I was in this huge tavern. I heard this metallic like voice talk to me._

_"Little Half Blood. You waste your time at your silly camp supporting the gods. You do not realize how much power you have. You are more powerful than your brother. Come join me and overthrow Olympus!"_

_"What do you mean I'm more powerful than Percy? He's been at camp longer and is better than fighting-"_

_"Ah..you do not realize it....yet. You are more powerful than all of the half bloods at your camp!"_

That was when Sabrina woke up, gasping. She knew who the voice was,she recognized it. She decided not to tell Percy, because he would tell Chiron, and it would become a big deal, so she decided to keep it to herself.

The next morning, when she woke up, she looked at the time, and gasped. It was 11:00! Sabrina was usually an early riser. It must've been with everything going on.

She got up, brushed her teeth and went downstairs, to find everyone downstairs, looking at her curiously.

"Sabrina, _liebling_, are you feeling okay? Did you sleep alright?" Granny Relda said, checking her forehead.

"I'm fine, Granny," Sabrina said, with a yawn.

"Daphne said she heard you at night muttering about "I'm not more powerful" or something," Percy said, looking at her accusedly.

"Bad dream," she shrugged.

Percy sighed, "Sabrina if this was important, then you would tell me-"

"Of course I would, Seaweed Brain, but this is not important," she said, wanting to tell him but didn't want him to worry.

"Okay," he said, not sure. There was a silence at the table, until Daphne perked up.

"I think I should go to the Hall of Wonders today, and try the magic detector again," she said.

Granny smiled, "Thats a great idea, _liebling_, after breakfast, we'll all go with you, and I'll get your uncle." Everyone finished their breakfast hastily, and they headed upstairs for the Hall of Wonders.

When they were inside, Daphne got the magic detector and concentrated. Then, her whole body was shaking, and she pointed to a direction that lead down the hall. They all ran over there.

"Okay, so there's Magical Accessories, Swords of Sorts, and Fantastical Foods," Sabrina said.

"I think we should split up. Daphne, Mom, and I will search Swords of Sorts. Sabrina, Thalia, and Annabeth, Magical Accesories, and Puck and Percy will tackle Fantastical Foods. We'll all meet back here in an hour," said Uncle Jake, "here's some pictures of how it looks like," he handed out to everyone.

Uncle Jake, Daphne, and Granny Relda left for Swords of Sorts. Sabrina explained a bit about the room to Percy, then left with the other girls to Magical Accessories. Puck and Percy left for Fantastical Foods.

Puck was a bit annoyed with Percy. He kept on shooting him suspicious looks, as if he knew what he was up to, even though Puck was remotely confused.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I've done something wrong?" he finally asked.

Percy looked at him, "I think you're a little too close to Sabrina," he said, aggravated by the fairy

"What do you mean? We're not close, besides the fact I torment her often," Puck said.

"Well, why do you like her so much?" Percy said.

"Like her? I don't like her! I hate her!" Puck said, his face red. He knew he didn't hate Sabrina that way, it was more a brotherly hate. He knew he didn't like her though.

"Sure," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I do not like Sabrina that way," he said. Percy just shook his head, and kept searching.

_People think up the craziest things, _thought Puck.

Sabrina, Annabeth, and Thalia were searching through hats, when Annabeth looked at Sabrina, mischieviously.

"So what's up with you and that fairy boy?" she said.

"Who? Puck? What are you talking about?" Sabrina said.

Thalia said, "You like him," she winked at her.

Sabrina turned scarlet, "I don't like him! I hate him! He torments me all the time!" She was sort of lying. She didn't really hate Puck that way, he was just so annoying. It was more like a sisterly hate.

"Come on, Sabrina, you know you're totally into him. Percy didn't even realize it, until we told him. He turned on the protective-over-little-sister act. I wouldn't be surprised if he was lecturing him about it right now," Annabeth said, smirking.

"Ugh, Percy," Sabrina said. Her brother always did this.

"I do not like him though," Sabrina said.

Thalia snickered, "Of course you don't."

_People were so insane sometimes, _Sabrina thought.

_Did you like it? I thought it was gonna be lame, but i liked it. Remember 5-10 reviews, this goes in the crossover section._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daphne had been searching for hours, and was getting frustrated. After a while, she decided to use the magic detector again. She got the little black orb and concentrated on the Vorpal Blade. Then, as if an invisible force was controlling her, she went to a table with a jagged piece of metal on it. She looked at it and saw it seemed familiar. She looked at the picture of the blade and gasped. She got the piece of metal, and ran to Uncle Jake to tell about her discovery

"Let me get this straight," Sabrina said, "this is a piece of the Vorpal Blade?" the jagged piece of metal in her hand.

Uncle Jake had gotten everybody together, after Daphne showed the piece of the blade to him. He had decided it was the real deal and got everyone together.

"It has to be," he said, "it looks just like when we saw it the other time."

"Then why is it broken?" Sabrina said.

"Apparently, when I did the scattering spell, it broke, and the pieces scattered everywhere into different places."

"So what are we supposed to do now? We need all the pieces to get out of Ferryport Landing," she said, worried.

"Wait," Daphne said, "last time, wasn't there a little inscription on it that gave us clues on how to find it?"

Sabrina thought about it. "You're right, there was, but we also had to find the Blue Fairy."

Uncle Jake smiled, "No problem. She gave me a spell that could fix it, so we don't have to find her."

"Okay, but do you see any inscription on this?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne looked closely at it. "Yes, it says _Blackmail the Beauty of the Beast._"

"Well, that's easy," Uncle Jake said, "Beauty lives near."

"Yes, but how could we blackmail her?" Granny Relda asked, "what is very dear to her?"

Daphne's eyes lit up, "I know exactly what we can do."

Sabrina's eyes lit up too, "You mean…….?"

Daphne nodded, and Sabrina smiled.

They had gotten the dog. It had taken a while, considering it was very feisty, but Annabeth managed to sooth it.

"So what do we do now?" Puck said, carrying the zany puppy.

"We wait for Granny's signal to come bring it out," Sabrina said.

"Why did we have to get this dog, anyway?" Percy asked, helping Puck with the pup.

"Beauty loves Mr. Wuggles," Daphne said,"She would do anything for him."

"I always knew she was off the rocker," Puck said.

They waited for a few minutes, and Granny gave the signal. They carried the dog into the house. When Beauty saw him, she gasped.

"Mr. Wuggles!" she cried,"How could you do this to him?"

"I'm sorry Beauty, but this would be the only way to get the piece of the blade," Granny said.

Beauty looked at Mr. Wuggles, and sighed. She went to another room in the house, and got out the second piece of the blade.

"Here," she said, handing it to Uncle Jake, "now give me Mr. Wuggles."

Puck got the puppy, and handed it to her. Beauty grabbed it, and started cuddling it.

"Aww, did the mean people do this to you? They won't hurt you again," she said, glaring at the Grimms.

"Thanks, Beauty," Uncle Jake said, and everyone left.

"Okay, now that that's over with," Sabrina said, "what does this one say?"

Uncle Jake looked at it, and showed everyone.

_Tell Your Tale to the Man of Tin, _it read.

Granny Relda frowned. "This isn't good. I know the Tin Man doesn't live in town."

"Then what do we do?" Daphne said.

Uncle Jake said, "I think it's time for another trip to the library."

Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had left for the library, shortly after. Puck had thrown a huge fit, over the last incident there. He claimed the books could kill him, but Uncle Jake made him give in.

"What's so bad about this library?" Percy asked.

"The librarian is the Scarecrow. He's probably one of the clumsiest Everafters I've ever seen," Sabrina said.

"A library's bad enough with so much books," Puck grumbled. He was still not quite over with the fact he had to go.

Daphne said, "Let's just find the Everafter address book, and get out of here, as fast as we can."

"Since when has there been an Everafter address book, anyway?" Sabrina asked.

"The Scarecrow spent 40 years of his life recording it. It's the only one in existence," Daphne said.

"What a loser," muttered Puck.

"Let's go ask him," Sabrina sighed, ignoring Puck.

Daphne called out, "Umm…..excuse me, Mr. Scarecrow?"

There was a big rumble of books, and a man made entirely out of burlap came in. He was tripping over books, and it took him over ten minutes to get to them.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! What can I do for you, Grimm sisters?" he asked him, tripping over a bookcase this time.

"We're looking for the address of the Tin Man," Sabrina said, annoyed with his clumsiness, but not showing it.

"Let me see," the Scarecrow said. He got out a huge book and went to the middle, and pointed to something.

"The Tin Man, and his wife, Alyssa, live at 34 Flower Avenue, in London, England," he said, feeling accomplished.

"Thank you," Sabrina said, and rushed everyone out of the store.

They got home and told Uncle Jake the address. He got out big brown treasure box, and set it down.

"I got the box again," he said, "Daphne and I will go together this time."

He opened the box and grabbed Daphne's hand.

"Okay, Box, I want to go to 34 Flower Avenue in London, England."

He and Daphne descended down a staircase, and vanished.

_Wow! That was a fast update. Luckily I should be able to update faster now._

_I've thought about it, and I think for now, this story should stay in this section, because it's more Sisters Grimm. But be sure to check both just in case._

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uncle Jake said we can see them from here with this." Sabrina got out something the size of a picture frame. She muttered a few words into it, and the glass shimmered and showed them Daphne and Uncle Jake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where are we?" Daphne asked her uncle. They were in front of a big clock.

"Welcome to London, Daphne. This is Big Ben," Uncle Jake said, marveling at the city. They both stood there, registering their surroundings, when Uncle Jake interrupted.

"Let's go find out where 34 Flower Avenue is then." They both looked around for someone who could help them. They saw someone sitting on a bench nearby.

"Excuse me," Uncle Jake asked the man. The man looked up, startled. He didn't see them come.

"Yes?" the man said.

"We were wondering if you could show us where 34 Flower Avenue is," Uncle Jake said with a smile.

The man looked confused. "Do you know the people who live there?"

"No, not really. We just wanted to ask them a couple of questions," Uncle Jake said. The man looked a little suspicious.

"Well, what are the questions?" the man asked.

"You're the Tin Man?" Uncle Jake asked, bewildered.

"Yes, you're a Grimm, aren't you?" the Tin Man asked.

"Yes my name is Jacob Grimm, and this is my niece, Daphne Grimm," Uncle Jake said. Daphne looked a little shy. She was marveling the man. She had expected him to be completely made of tin.

"Well, Jacob, Daphne, how about you come with me home? My wife's expecting me," the Tin Man said. He got up, and led them to his car. Uncle Jake got in the passenger seat, and Daphne took the back.

The Tin Man caught Daphne staring at him curiously. He laughed.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not made from tin, right?"he said, smiling.

Daphne blushed, and he laughed again.

"I used to be, but it's hard to be unnoticeable around humans if you're made of tin. So I asked this witch to put a spell on me, so that I only transform if I drink this potion," the Tin Man said.

"Do you keep the potion?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Yup," the Tin Man said, he gestured to one of his pockets, it had a small silver bottle in it, with a green liquid inside.

A few minutes later, they reached a medium-sized house, in a place closer to the wilderness.

"I like to live near nature, I'm not so used to city life," the Tin Man said, looking at Uncle Jake and Daphne's surprised looks.

"Honey?" came a voice from inside the house. There was a pretty woman with light brown hair and kind eyes. She was smiling at them.

"Who are our visitors?" she asked, kindly.

"This is Jacob Grimm, and his niece, Daphne Grimm. This is my wife, Alyssa," the Tin Man said.

Alyssa smiled at them. "Come inside and I'll make something to eat."

They went into the house. It looked comfy and casual. There were two stories and 2 bedrooms. The Tin Man brought Daphne and Uncle Jake to the living room, while Alyssa went into the kitchen.

"So," the Tin Man said, sitting on an armchair, "what are your questions?"

Uncle Jake and Daphne took a loveseat across from them. "We wanted to ask you for a part of the Vorpal Blade."

The Tin Man looked curious. "Not to be nosy or anything, but why do you need it?"

Uncle Jake told him their story, and why they needed the piece. Alyssa was giving Daphne chocolate chip cookies, while listening to the story too.

"Looks like quite a problem for you," the Tin Man said, "I think I might have heard of half bloods but I'm not sure."

"So can we have the piece to the blade?" Uncle Jake said.

"Yes, you can have it. I don't even need it. It just takes place in my drawer." The Tin Man left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a piece of the sword.

"Thank you so much," Uncle Jake said.

"It was no problem. If you ever need anything you can come to me," the Tin Man said with a smile.

"We will," Uncle Jake said.

"Bye," Daphne said, to the Tin Man and Alyssa, "it was nice meeting you."

"Good-bye," they both said.

They were just about to leave, when they heard a noise.

"Not so fast," said a voice from the back of the room.

A man came. They couldn't see his face, because he was covered entirely out of black.

"I'll need that," the man said, gesturing to the piece of the blade.

Uncle Jake got out a little orb.

"Daphne, go with the Tin Man and Alyssa," he said. Daphne ran to them, and they took her to the kitchen.

"Well, if you're going to fight, we'll have to something about that," the man said, he grabbed Uncle Jake, and he disappeared…….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina and Annabeth were the only ones paying attention to the mirror. Percy and Thalia were practicing sparring, and Puck was sitting down, looking bored.

"Oh my God!" Sabrina and Annabeth screamed.

"What happened?" Percy and Thalia said, rushing to them. Puck even came to look.

They saw what was going on in the mirror, and everyone gasped, when they saw Uncle Jake get grabbed by the man.

"Is that..." Annabeth said, but was interrupted by Daphne coming out of the treasure chest with the piece of the Vorpal Blade in her hands.

"Someone took Uncle Jake!" Daphne cried, and burst into tears. Sabrina rushed to comfort her.

"And we know who did it," Percy said, looking at Annabeth, Thalia, and Sabrina.

"You don't mean…" Annabeth said.

"It can't be….." Thalia said.

"Yes it is," Percy said, "Luke."

_Did you like it? I expected it to be longer, but I wanted it to end there._

_I wanted to thank grimmgirl on correcting me on Beauty's dog. Sorry, I should've looked in the book first._

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who's Luke?" Daphne asked.

"He's a servant of Kronos, who pretended to be my friend, and betrayed us," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia looked really sad.

"But where did he take Uncle Jake and why?" Sabrina asked.

"Daphne, did he say anything before he disappeared that was important?" Percy asked.

Daphne thought about it for a while, "Hmmm….wait……yes he did say something."

"What did he say?" Sabrina said.

"He said, 'Keep them in town, or he's dead.' Oh no! He was talking about Uncle Jake!" Daphne burst into tears.

"It's okay Daphne, we'll rescue him. I promise," said Sabrina, comforting her sister.

"Yes we will, but first things first. We need to get out of town," said Percy.

Daphne said, "Yeah, we just need to Vorpal Blade and….." She froze.

"What, Daphne? You have the piece of the blade right here," Sabrina said, gesturing to it.

"No," Daphne said, "Uncle Jake is the only one who knows the spell to put the sword back together."

Sabrina turned pale, "Wait…wouldn't Granny know?"

Daphne shook her head, "No, she only told Uncle Jake."

"Oh, this is not good," said Sabrina.

"Wait, so we're stuck here? We can't get out?" Thalia said.

"Not unless we can find the Blue Fairy fast enough," said Daphne.

"Well why don't we? We found the pieces to the sword," said Annabeth.

"We had clues for the sword, and we can't just go to her house or something. She has a very powerful, magical disguise, so nobody can find her, and force her to make her do whatever they want," said Daphne.

"Maybe she told Granny Relda a clue," said Sabrina.

"She might have," said Daphne, unsure, "let's ask."

They went downstairs, and saw Granny Relda on the couch, reading. When she heard them coming, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, _lieblings_," she said, "did you get the piece of the sword?"

Daphne explained everything to her. When she heard about Uncle Jake's kidnap, she paled. When they told her about how they couldn't put the blade back together, she told them not to worry.

"It's okay, we'll find her," she said, hugging Daphne.

"Did she give you a clue to where she is?" asked Sabrina.

"No," Granny said, "but I have found something out. She always hides somewhere associating with the color blue, and her disguised name resembles herself."

"You mean, the fact that she worked at the Blue Plate Special? And that her name was Farrah?"

Granny nodded. "Exactly, all we have to do is split up and look around town for something that has something to do with blue, and someone there that has a name that sounds a lot like her name."

"Okay," said everyone.

"Alright, Daphne, Annabeth, Thalia, and I will do the east part of town. Percy, Puck, and Sabrina, west part. We'll meet back in an hour to discuss our findings."

She left to go change. Daphne went to get the magic detector, and Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy went to get weapons. Sabrina was admiring her sword, and Puck was eating.

"Nice sword you got there," Puck said.

Sabrina looked up, surprised by the compliment. "Dad gave it to me for my birthday. He told me it would always protect me. Which it has, but I'm bothered sometimes."

"By what?" Puck asked.

"Well, I don't like how my dad is so overprotective of me. He lets Percy do all the fun stuff, and I have to sit around waiting for him to save me. Sometime's it's fun, because Dad gives me a lot of attention, but I like to take care of myself," she said, lost in thought.

"Oh, is Percy protective of you?" Puck asked, thinking about his earlier conversation that day.

Sabrina grimaced, "Oh yeah, he's like my second dad sometimes. He doesn't let me fight, and he doesn't trust people around me. He thinks one of them is going to kill me. So that's why I have a lot of friends at camp, but Percy doesn't like me getting _too _close to anyone."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, confused, though thinking he probably already knew the answer to that question.

"I mean he doesn't allow me to date," she said, not seeming that bothered.

"That doesn't bother you?" Puck asked, surprised.

"Not really, I'm not really interested in boys. I have some guy friends, but I've never had a boyfriend, as you've probably noticed," she said, looking at him.

Puck had noticed that. When she was in school, a couple guys asked her out, but she had always said no. Whenever they had dances, she would always go with her girlfriends. He was always secretly glad about this, but he always wondered why.

"Yeah, I've noticed when your friends talk about boys, you always say that why anyone would want to date is a mystery," he said with a big smile at her.

She blushed, but it was hard to tell with her new dark skin. "Yeah, my friends think I'm crazy."

"Have you ever secretly liked a guy though?" Puck asked, mischievously.

"Time to go!" interrupted Granny Relda. She came down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

"Okay, groups go together," she said, while everyone went with their group members.

"Remember, we all meet back here at 5," she said, leaving with Daphne, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Sabrina didn't like being in a group with the boys. It was her brother and Puck, and she could tell they didn't really like each other, by the mean glances she saw Percy give Puck.

"Come on, let's go," she said. They all walked out together, and heard a movement.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"It looks like a monster with a bazillion heads," said Puck.

Percy and Sabrina gasped. The monster came out.

"Hydra!" Sabrina screamed.

_Wow, I liked that chapter. Did you? Tell me and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy ran to the monster and started slashing his sword around to confuse it, then he cut one of its heads off.

"No!" Sabrina cried. But it was too late. The Hydra grew two more heads.

"Oops. I forgot that would happen," Percy said, sheepishly.

Sabrina shook her head. "Distract it, while I try to remember how to kill it!" He nodded, and ran to it again.

Sabrina thought deeply. "How did it die in the myths again? Hercules killed it with………fire!" Her eyes lit up, "Puck, go get some fire!"

"On it!" Puck said. He blew a few notes on his flute. His pixies came.

"Get me a bottle of root beer!" he told them. They rushed to fulfill his orders.

"Puck!" Sabrina said, "What the heck are you doing? I told you to get fire, not soda!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember anything?" His pixies came back and got him a bottle of root beer. He chugged it all down. He waited a few minutes, and burped as loud as he could. A huge fire came through his mouth and at the Hydra. It vaporized.

"I forgot you could do that," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, I can do a lot of things," he said, boasting.

"Come on, let's just go," Percy said, grumpily. It was obvious that he was bothered that Puck was the one that killed the monster.

Puck saw this, and smirked, but didn't say anything.

They walked for a long time, until Sabrina said, "Let's check here!"

She pointed to a place called _The Blue Dreams Café. _It was a small cozy place, kind of like Briar's coffee shop.

"Let's give it a shot," said Puck. They went inside, and saw a lot of people sipping coffees, and munching on baked goods, like donuts and muffins. There was an internet café, where people were on there laptops and iPhones.

"Okay, let's look around for someone with a name that sounds like the Blue Fairy," said Sabrina. Percy nodded.

"I'm gonna get in line for a donut," said Puck. Sabrina shook her head and went searching.

It took a while. All of the workers had common names like Harry or Sarah. After a while, someone told them there was someone here called "Feri".

"It's not her real name," the person said, "we call her that, because we can't pronounce her real name."

"Do you know where she is?" Sabrina asked.

"Her shift is already over. She will be back here tomorrow at 12:00 p.m., though," the lady said.

"Thank you," Sabrina said, and went to tell Percy and Puck. She found them sitting down at a table. Puck was eating a chocolate donut.

"We didn't find anyone. The most unusual name was "Bunny", but she was pretty intimidating," Percy said.

"It doesn't matter. I think I might have found her," Sabrina said. She told them about "Feri".

"She already left today, so we'll have to come back tomorrow to question her," Sabrina said. She looked at the time. 4:50.

"We better go," she said. They left the store.

They got back and saw the rest of them waiting for them. They started telling them about what happened.

"We found this Blue Card gift shop, but there was no one with an unusual name," Daphne said.

"We went to _The Blue Dreams Café_. We found someone there called Feri. It's not her real name though. She wasn't there, because she had already left. We have to go back tomorrow at noon to talk to her," said Sabrina.

"Good, then we can leave and save Uncle Jake," said Daphne.

Sabrina sighed. "Look, Daphne, we've been through this before. Only me, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are going to Camp Half Blood. It's too dangerous. Besides, you guys can't get past the boundary line." Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia nodded.

"Sabrina, I agreed with you before, but now that Jacob is gone, we need to go too. We have to save him. What if this Luke person allies with Everafters?" said Granny Relda. She had made a good point.

"Yeah, can't you guys give us permission to enter the camp?" said Daphne.

"Uhh….," she looked at Percy and Annabeth. They shrugged, "I guess you guys can, if we allow you to. But where would they stay? There isn't enough room at the Big House is there?

Annabeth thought about it. "Yeah, and there's definitely not enough room at the Hermes cabin………we could make and extra cabin."

Percy argued. "We don't have time for the Athena cabin to build a new one. We need you guys in the war."

"We'll ask Chiron if they can all squeeze in the Big House," said Annabeth.

"Okay, fine," said Sabrina, "so what are we going to do about the Blue Fairy?"

"I would prefer to go to her house, but I don't know where she lives. Tomorrow at noon we'll all go. So you children should get to sleep."

They all nodded, and left for their rooms. Sabrina and Daphne followed each other to their room. When they got inside, Daphne got out a blue hairbrush and looked at Sabrina for permission. Sabrina nodded and moved for Daphne to sit behind her. She brushed her long, dark hair.

"I haven't brushed your hair like this in so long. I'm used to your blond hair," said Daphne.

"Yeah, I was getting really used to blond hair, too. My green eyes kind of scare me now. I'm so used to blue."

"Yeah, Puck thinks so too," said Daphne.

"Yeah, he told me," Sabrina said.

"Of course, he's been gazing at you more than ever," said Daphne, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" said Sabrina.

"Oh, nothing," Daphne said, mischievously.

Sabrina shook her head, and they both sat in silence for the rest of the night.

_Did you like it? I hope I update soon. But remember to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was time to go see "Feri". Granny Relda had wakened everybody at ten and that had taken forever. Sabrina and Daphne kept mumbling they needed sleep. Puck almost threw something at her, and even Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia made excuses about jetlag.

All in all, it wasn't a very pleasant morning. Even Daphne's usual cheery self was gone. She gave Puck mean looks when he tried to steal her food. Sabrina and Puck fought.

"I get the last pancake, ugly!" Puck screamed at Sabrina.

"Why should you? I got it first!" shouted Sabrina.

"I'm royalty, Grimm. You're just a mere peasant," he replied back.

"Oh yeah, King of Idiots!" said Sabrina.

That fight lasted for a while, until Percy threatened to kill someone, then they quieted down….a bit.

Getting to the house was a huge challenge. Puck didn't want to go due to a so-called mysterious illness he had gotten from Sabrina, which, of course, caused a new fight.

After a while, Granny almost didn't want to take them. She finally talked to Puck for a while and had gotten him to go without any complaints. It was probably due to the fact she had threatened to give all his desserts to Sabrina, which had horrified him, and got him to go. He was still muttering about it on the way there.

When they got to _The Blue Dreams Café, _Granny Relda had asked a young lady where Feri was. She had pointed to a tall woman with golden hair and breathtaking blue eyes. Percy and even Puck was gaping at her.

That is, until Annabeth and Sabrina whacked them and told them to cut it out.

Granny Relda went up to the woman and smiled.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Relda Grimm. Yes, I remember you. I must say I am impressed on how you managed to find me again, but I'm not disappointed, since I can trust you," said Feri, smiling.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this visit wasn't for just a friendly talk, was it? So what can I do for you?" she said, sweetly.

Granny Relda said, "Actually, we need you to put the Vorpal Blade back together." She got out the three pieces, and showed it to her.

Feri looked at them, confused. "Not that I'm unwilling to do this or anything, but why do you need it? And didn't I give Jacob that spell?"

"Yes, but he's been captured, and we need it so they can get out of town," she said, pointing Sabrina, Puck, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Feri pursed her lips. "They aren't Everafters, are they?" she said, pointing to all of the children besides Puck and Daphne.

"No, they're half bloods," Granny Relda said.

"I suspected as much when I met Sabrina. I knew she was in a disguise, and she also didn't seem fully human," Feri said.

"You knew?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

Feri smiled. "Yes, I could sense a powerful, magical disguise around you. I didn't say anything, though."

"Well," said Feri, getting up, "let's go do this outside, it might get some suspicious looks from the Everafters here. Follow me."

They all followed her outside from the back entrance. The workers gave Feri suspicious looks, but she told them she wanted to speak to the Grimms privately, so they understood.

Feri then spit the gum she had in her mouth, and transformed into a beautiful, tall woman with blue hair and milk white skin. She had become the Blue Fairy.

"Okay, give me the blade," she said. Granny Relda handed her the pieces. The Blue Fairy held them in her palm for a second and opened her palm. There was the Vorpal Blade.

"Thank you so much. We won't tell anyone about your disguise," said Granny Relda.

"I know you won't," The Blue Fairy said, smiling, "I wondered if I could talk to Sabrina for a second?"

"No problem," said Granny Relda. Sabrina followed the Blue Fairy, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Sabrina," she said, "I wanted to tell you something. You may already know this, but I just wanted to tell you, I sense great power from you. More powerful than any Everafter I have ever seen."

"I-I did have a dream about that," said Sabrina.

"What was in your dream?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"Well, I was standing at a tavern or something, and this voice told me I was more powerful than anyone at Camp Half Blood, even Percy," replied Sabrina.

"You will make the right choices, my dear. I know you will." The Blue Fairy transformed into Feri and went back into the café.

"What did she want from you?" asked Puck.

"She, uh, wanted to tell me how great my disguise was," Sabrina lied.

Puck looked suspicious, but Granny rushed them back home.

When they got to the house, a few minutes later, Granny got them together.

"Okay, I want you all to go upstairs and get things you might need for this trip. Come downstairs in fifteen minutes."

They all rushed upstairs. Sabrina and Daphne went into their rooms. Daphne got the magic detector and a few more magical items. Sabrina got her bracelet that turned into her sword.

"Do you think we'll need anything else?" Daphne asked.

"No, Camp Half Blood supplies toiletries, so that's not a problem," said Sabrina and they went back downstairs. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had packed everything into their bags. Puck had gotten his wooden sword and a whole bunch of pranks.

"Okay, let's go," said Granny Relda. They all left.

When they got to the barrier, Granny got out the Vorpal Blade and made a big enough whole for all of them.

They all got through it and left Ferryport Landing.

_Like it? Love it? Review!_

_By the way, when I update next time this will get more Percy Jackson, so it will be in the crossover section as Secrets and Surprises. I know, it's a lame name. If you guys have any better ideas, let me know._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, I realized after reading my reviews that I didn't leave any Grimms in Ferryport Landing. I am so sorry for the mistake. I can't really go back and rewrite it now, so can we just go with that Henry and Veronica Grimm are still sleeping, and Snow White or Briar Rose are checking in on them? Since they are Grimms the barrier is still intact._

_Again, sorry for the mistake. Enjoy Chapter 10._

Chapter 10

"So how do we get to camp?" Sabrina asked.

"Got it covered," said Annabeth. She took them to the nearest street, and got a golden drachma.

"_Anakoche!_" she said, "_Harma epitrebeios!_" She threw the drachma into the street. It dissolved into the street.

A few minutes later, where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool the size of a parking space. There was a bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car came out of the ooze.

It was a taxi, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it was smoky gray. It looked like it was made from smoke, like you could walk through it. There were words printed on it. _GRAY SISTERS._

The window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. Not as old as Granny Relda for sure. She looked a million years old, and her hair covered her eyes. "Passage? Passage?" she said.

"Umm…." Annabeth suddenly looked unsure. She looked at all of us.

"Seven to Camp Half Blood," she said.

"Seven?" the old woman said.

"Extra pay," Percy said, "five more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" the old woman said. Annabeth went into the car, and gestured for everyone to get in.

"We won't fit," Daphne said.

"We'll fit," Annabeth said. They all got in, and surprisingly, fit.

They realized there were three women in the car, all snug in the front. One of them put on the radio. A voice said: _The Nine Muses are holding the concert at Mount Olympus tonight! Don't miss it!_

Everyone was all creeped out by all of this, but Annabeth reassured them this was normal.

The ladies were all driving really fast, and kept giving each other directions.

"Anger! Go left! No, that way! Right!" said one of the gray ladies.

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Wasp, I might be able to tell where we're going," the one driving said.

Granny, Daphne, Puck, and Sabrina looked at Annabeth confused.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, "the Gray Sisters know what they're doing."

"But what about the eye?" said Puck.

"They only have one eye total," she said.

"Give me the eye, Tempest!" the one driving, Anger, said.

"You had it last time!" Tempest said.

"But I'm driving!" said Anger.

"Give it to me!" said Wasp. They kept on fighting about it.

"It's okay," Percy said to the others who were panicking, "the Gray Sisters are very wise."

"Yes! Wise!" said Anger, pausing the fight.

"The capital of Bulgaria! Every street in New York!" Wasp said.

"The daughter of Poseidon's power!" said Tempest.

"Tempest!" said Wasp.

"Oops," said Tempest.

"What do you mean, my power?" said Sabrina.

"Oh, nothing! We didn't say anything!" They tried to ignore Sabrina, until the eye bounced into Sabrina's lap.

"Give us the eye, child!" said Anger.

"Not until you tell me my power!" said Sabrina.

"Sabrina, give her the eye!" said Granny Relda.

"No! Give us the eye!" said Wasp.

"Tell me my power!" said Sabrina.

"Fine," said Tempest, "your destiny awaits in two days."

"What?" said Sabrina, "that doesn't tell me anything!"

"Sabrina, just give her the eye!" Annabeth said.

Sabrina reluctantly tossed the eye in Anger's lap. She eagerly got it, and started driving the right way.

A little while later, they reached a strawberry farm. The Gray Sisters were so eager to get them out, they didn't even ask for their extra pay.

On their way up to Half Blood Hill, Percy decided to confront Sabrina.

"Sabrina," he said to her, "do you know what the Gray Sisters were talking about? About your power?"

Sabrina sighed, deciding she should tell him, "I had a dream when this voice told me I was more powerful than any half blood at camp, even you. The Blue Fairy told me she sensed great power around me, and told me I would make the right choice."

Annabeth gasped. "Then that means…"

"No!" said Percy, "Sabrina isn't the child of the prophecy, I am. I won't let her be the one!"

"But Percy, look at the facts," said Thalia, "she's apparently the most powerful half blood at camp."

Percy was going to argue back, but Chiron rushed to them at the hill.

"You did it!" Chiron said, "oh, but….."

He gestured to Daphne, Granny, and Puck who were confused down there.

"Oh," said Annabeth, " I, Annabeth Chase, allow you to enter camp!"

They all appeared there. They marveled at everything.

"Chiron, can they fit at the Big House?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, we'll arrange new beds," said Chiron.

"Good, now Chiron, we need to tell you something important," said Annabeth, gesturing to Sabrina.

Chiron understood and sent for a satyr to take Granny Relda, Daphne, and Puck to the Big House. Chiron gestured for the rest to follow him to the Big House. They went inside and went to the room they had meetings in.

"Where's Mr. D?" asked Percy.

"He….has other business to attend to," said Chiron. Percy nodded, but you could tell he was happy inside. He wasn't one of Mr. D's favorite people.

"So what is it you wish to tell me?" Chiron said, casually.

Sabrina started, "A few nights ago, I had a dream that a voice told me I was the most powerful half blood at camp. Then, the Blue Fairy told me she sensed great power near me, and that I would make the right choices. On our way here, the Gray Sisters said I was to await my destiny in two days."

Chiron stood still for a while. Then he sighed. "I knew this would happen. Well, Sabrina, you are not necessarily the child of the prophecy, Percy might still be it, but you will play a great role in the war."

Sabrina nodded, though she was freaking out in the inside.

"But Chiron, what if she is the child of the prophecy?" asked Annabeth.

"Then, it is time for Sabrina and Percy to hear the prophecy. Annabeth, if you may," said Chiron. Annabeth nodded, and left the room. A few moments later, she came back with the prophecy.

_A half blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against the odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A final choice shall end his days….._

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

Percy and Sabrina looked at each other. "So this means one of us is going to die?" asked Sabrina.

"No pressure or anything," said Percy.

_You guys like it? I think I'm putting too much chapters, so I'm going to try to end this quick._

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Puck and Daphne had gotten a regular schedule around at Camp Half Blood. Daphne was always a little more enthusiastic, but he still followed her around. He didn't show his annoyance, especially on the first day. Daphne had taken Puck and Granny Relda to every cabin to say hello. Most of the cabins looked annoyed besides the Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus cabin. One of the cabins looked like they wanted to strangle them. At the end of the day, Puck wanted to strangle Daphne.

The rest of the days, Daphne had dragged him to all of the classes, so they could watch. They saw the Apollo cabin with archery, and the Hepheastus cabin with metalworking. Daphne was fascinated by that, and one of the girls gave her a metal unicorn. Daphne was so happy there was another round of the cabins to show everyone. After first visiting the Athena cabin, he told Daphne they shouldn't bother the hardworking campers. She was okay with it, but insisted on showing Percy, Sabrina, and Thalia.

Daphne had ran into the Zeus cabin to show Thalia. Puck had thought she was lucky to get the biggest cabin to herself, but she did look a little bit lonely. Apparently, Daphne had seen this too, and had stayed with Thalia for at least and hour, until they left to show Percy and Sabrina.

Percy and Sabrina had two huge coral beds for each other. Sabrina had told them that Poseidon didn't want her to sleep on the hard beds they used to have, and Percy looked like he was going to blow up. Puck and Daphne chatted with them for a while after Daphne showed the unicorn.

"So how's it been going Sabrina?" said Daphne, "I don't see you in the arena too much."

Puck had been noticing this too. They had seen Sabrina and Percy in the arena a few times, but never anywhere else.

"Chiron has been giving us private lessons," said Sabrina, a little uncomfortable.

"Why?" asked Daphne, "are you so bad he has to give you private lessons?" Puck snickered at this one, until Sabrina gave him a dirty look.

"No," said Sabrina, still a bit mad at the remark, "he's been telling us stuff, and teaching us different things."

"Why?" asked Daphne.

"Because we're children of the Big Three," said Sabrina, "and Chiron says we should know more for the war."

"Then why isn't Thalia?" asked Daphne.

"The Hunters are arriving tomorrow. Thalia is going to move in with them in the Artemis cabin," said Sabrina.

"New campers?" said Daphne, her eyes brightening. Puck groaned.

"What is it?" asked Sabrina, amused by their reactions.

"The marshmallow loves meeting the campers. Since there are new ones, I'm probably going to have to listen to them for two hours talking," he said, frowning.

Sabrina laughed. Daphne and Puck left to see Thalia again. Daphne wanted to plan the Hunters' arrival tomorrow. Puck decided to stay outside. He saw Percy and Sabrina talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"So you don't want to tell her?" Percy was saying.

"No," came Sabrina's voice, "I don't want her to worry about me."

"Sabrina," said Percy, disapproving, "you know it might not be you, it could be me."

"Percy," said Sabrina, "Chiron and I have been talking, and he told me I'm going to be the one in the prophecy."

"No!" Percy shouted, "Sabrina, I can't let that happen to you. I care about you. Dad cares about you. You have your grandma, Daphne, that fairy, and your uncle who cares about you. I won't let that happen to you."

"Percy, I'm not afraid of the prophecy. If it saves Olympus, I will die," said Sabrina.

"Sabrina…." Said Percy.

"Percy," said Sabrina, "if Kronos and the Titans rule again, there will be disaster in the world. I can't let that happen. I chose the prophecy, and the prophecy chose me. I will fight Kronos. If I die, I won't die letting Olympus be overthrown. If I have to die for Olympus to be saved, then I will sacrifice my life for the world."

"Sabrina," said Percy, panicking, "it's okay. You won't die, you're going to be fine." He seemed like he was trying to reassure himself.

Puck wanted to listen more, but Daphne came out of the Zeus cabin. He came to the front of the cabin, as if he had been there along. Daphne went on explaining about what she and Thalia had planned on the Hunters' arrival, but Puck kept on thinking about what Sabrina said.

_I will fight Kronos. If I die, I won't die letting Olympus be overthrown. If I have to die for Olympus to be saved, then I will sacrifice my life for the world. _

Why was he caring about this? Why did he care if Sabrina died? The thought of Sabrina dying felt like someone had pierced him with a dagger. He wouldn't let that happen. He had to talk to Percy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck found Percy in his cabin. Thank goodness Sabrina wasn't there.

"Uhh..Percy?" Puck said. Percy turned around and looked surprised to see Puck there.

"Yes?" he asked, curious.

"I heard you talking to Sabrina earlier," said Puck.

"About what?" asked Percy.

"About this prophecy," said Puck, while Percy froze, "that she has to die to save the world. Is that true?"

Percy looked sad. "She thinks it is. Chiron does too. I don't want to believe it, but.." he trailed off.

"What?" asked Puck.

"There are too many signs. Sabrina has been having dreams about Kronos. That fairy told her she sensed great power around her. Every night, Kronos tell her she is the one. She believes it, and I think now, it's probably true," said Percy, sadly.

"Will she die?" asked Puck.

"We don't know," said Percy, "the prophecy said the hero's soul will die by cursed blade. That isn't necessarily Sabrina, but there is a good chance it is…." Percy looked so sad, it seemed like he was going to break down.

"How can we save her?" asked Puck, refusing to believe it was true.

"We can't really. She just has to be the better fighter. That's why she and I are having private lessons. Sabrina is getting help by some of the best half blood fighters in the world."

"You too?"

"I was," said Percy, "but Chiron said he is sure Sabrina is the one. So I'm going back to regular training with the other campers."

"You really care about her," said Puck matter-of-factly.

"Of course I do, she's my baby sister," said Percy, "I care about her a lot, and I promised our father she would never be in danger."

"She won't die," said Puck, not only comforting Percy , but comforting himself, "she's going to live. We'll find a way."

"You're right," said Percy, comforting. Puck left the room.

"Hey, Puck?" asked Percy. Puck smiled at his name, and turned around.

"You're not that bad. I don't really care now that you and Sabrina like each other," said Percy, and then he snickered at Puck's outraged face. Puck shook his head, and left the room.

_Did you like it? I wanted a chapter with Puck in it, so I did this one. Also, it wouldn't hurt to review guys. I only get like one review each chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_Yep, this is now back in the Sisters Grimm section. I did that because no one reviewed! I mean, did anyone even read it? So it's staying here until I'm finished. I'm trying to finish fast so I can work on Memories._

Chapter 12

Sabrina knew she wasn't ready. She knew she wasn't ready to sacrifice herself for Olympus, but she knew she had to. The attack was supposed to come in a few hours, with Kronos. It was her time, but she wished it wasn't.

Sabrina had told Percy and Chiron that she doesn't mind. Well, they think she isn't going to die, but Sabrina knows she will. She wants to say goodbye to everyone, but she knows it will hurt too much.

Daphne. Her sweet, lovable sister. She was the best sister she could ever have. She hadn't told her that she was going to be the one to fight Kronos, because that would worry her. She wished Daphne would stay her happy, cheerful self forever, and that her death didn't affect her.

Granny Relda. She knew she didn't trust her before, but now she trusted her with her family to watch out for them. She would miss her loving grandmother. She thought she might even miss her exotic foods. Well, maybe not.

Uncle Jake. Another family member she had put in danger. This was another reason it would be good if she died. She would miss her crazy magic addicted uncle.

Her parents. She had wanted to see them wake up, but that wasn't going to happen. She hoped they would wake up and help the other Grimms with the family business. She was sad she couldn't see them one more time.

Puck. This was the first time ever she was admitting her feelings for him. Since she was going to die, she should finally admit it. Even though he played pranks on her and was the most annoying person in the house, she loved him. She was glad he would live.

The horn blew. Sabrina sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek. She knew she had to be brave. It was time for the war. Time for her death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck was scared. He kept on thinking: _What if she gets hurt? What if she…dies?_ He tried to think positive but his mind wouldn't let him.

He hadn't told Daphne or Granny Relda or anybody about what he had heard. He didn't want anybody worrying.

He had made Percy swear to protect her in the war. He had wanted to fight, too, but they said he couldn't be in combat. He was, however, probably going to drop glop grenades on the enemy.

He was anxious. The centaur had said that when they blew the horn that he, Granny Relda, and Daphne were to hide in the top room in the Big House.

Granny Relda was suspicious about Puck. She suspected him to try to get in the war. She knew him so well. That was why she was keeping an eye on him. And for the first time in his life, he didn't really care. All he wanted was for Sabrina to be safe.

Yes, he admitted he loved her. He knew anything could happen, so he decided it was time to end the denial. He was in love with Sabrina Grimm. There was no doubt about it.

It seemed odd he did. He tormented her on a daily basis. He thought if he was nice to her, she would think he did. And because, he loved making her angry. It was hilarious.

Daphne was asking him if he wanted to get something to eat before they started the war. He told her no, he didn't feel like it. She had said she would bring him something.

She knew there was something wrong with him. Over the past few days, he had been distant from her. When she left to greet the Hunters, he had said he was tired. And not like he was too lazy to get up, which had really surprised her.

She knew not to question him, though. Puck never told anyone how he was feeling. Sabrina had that problem, too.

The horn blew. Puck sighed and wiped a tear off his cheek. It was time for the war. Time for misery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sabrina!" Percy screamed. She had fallen to the ground and couldn't get up.

"Percy…please…it hurts," she said, moaning.

"It's okay, Sabrina. The Apollo cabin is here," he said, picking her up. He knew he shouldn't have let her do this.

It had started during the end of the war. Things were looking great. They had lost only a few people. It looked like they might actually win. Then Kronos came.

Percy knew he shouldn't have let her do this. It was stupid to think she could do this. Sabrina was a strong fighter, but she was a risk taker.

Kronos had come straight to her. He had fought her and she was going good, until she stuck her sword in his weak spot.

It injured him instantly. He had fallen to the ground and the gods carried him up to send him to Tartarus. The only problem was, just before he was sent up, he had plunged his sword to Sabrina's side.

Percy wanted to die. He had put his little sister in danger. She could be dead, and it was all his fault. He had even broken Puck's promise.

It was funny to feel so bad about breaking the promise of a guy he had hated at first for liking Sabrina, but he had a change of heart when he realized how much he cared for her.

He needed to go tell him. It was now or never.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sabrina!" Puck screamed. Percy had told him and he had panicked. He was running to the Apollo cabin. He pushed several people away, until he got to her.

She looked horrible. Her skin was pale, even with her tan. She looked sickly, and her back was cut open.

"Will she live?" he asked an Apollo camper tending to her.

"We don't know. We're trying to heal her, but our magic isn't that powerful. We would ask our dad, but he's busy. When he's free, we'll ask him. But for now, we'll just take care of her," he said. Puck nodded and looked at Sabrina. The camper left the room to give him some privacy.

"Sabrina….don't go…please," Puck pleaded to her, "please….I love you." He had told her. He didn't mind though, because it didn't matter. All he cared about was her life.

He buried his face to her body. She would live. She had to.

_Did you guys like it? I thought it was good. Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really motivated me to update!_

_This will answer one thing you guys are dying to know._

Chapter 13

Puck stayed with Sabrina all the time. Everyone told him he could come back to the Big House at night to sleep. He said he didn't mind sleeping on the chair, though. No one fought with him because they knew it would hurt him to leave Sabrina.

He asked the Apollo campers everyday on the status of Sabrina's progress. They said they couldn't cure her. Her wound was too powerful. They asked their father but he was always busy.

Puck wasn't too impatient with them. He wanted to pester them on it, but he knew there would be no point. He just waited.

He realized this wasn't his normal self. His normal self would've bothered the campers. His normal self would probably leave so he could eat. But he wasn't his normal self now. He was this mature Puck who really cared for Sabrina.

He wondered if she loved him. It was hard to tell with girls. It was even harder with Sabrina. She doesn't share her emotions and feelings with everyone. She could look sad, but be ecstatic. She could look really eager, and she's actually dreading. He liked that about her, because he had the same problem.

Puck looked at Sabrina. Her dark hair was wavy. Not curly or straight. Just wavy. Her sea green eyes were striking. Her tanned skin didn't make her look that sick.

He compared that with the old Sabrina. She had blond wavy hair. She had beautiful blue eyes. Her pale skin would've made her look really sickly.

Thinking about it, he couldn't really decide which one he liked better. He knew Sabrina liked her look now. Puck wondered if he fell in love with her old look or her new one. He didn't care. He didn't care what Sabrina looked like, he just wanted her to be Sabrina.

He couldn't believe she had been that brave. Puck didn't think he would sacrifice himself for that. Sabrina was selfless. She thought she was selfish. She even seemed like it sometimes, but she always thought of others.

She was also strong. He knew she prided herself on that, and he loved that about her. It was one of the reasons she made the decision.

She didn't seem that happy all the time. She seemed serious, mature, and responsible. But sometimes Puck knew she put her other self on. She would laugh with Daphne. She would become immature and irresponsible. She really was a many-sided person.

No matter how she was, Puck loved Sabrina. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Percy was mad. Furious at himself. Everyday he checked on Sabrina. She didn't look any better. She never did.

The Apollo campers were no help. They just said they would take care of her until Apollo was free. He felt like punching something. Puck might be patient about it, but Percy definitely wasn't.

He blamed himself. Why didn't he fight Chiron about it? Why didn't he claim he was the child of the prophecy? Why didn't he lie and say he had dreams about it and make Sabrina lie? She could be healthy again. She could be the annoying little sister he loved. She wouldn't have to be so sick and unhealthy.

His father was very upset about the news. He even visited her once. He was thinking about forcing Apollo here, but Percy warned him that he didn't need an enemy. Especially if it's the god of healing.

Secretly, Percy agreed with him. He wanted to get to Apollo and drag him over here. Even if it means listening to his horrible haikus.

He shook his head. He really needed to relax. He could just imagine Sabrina's voice saying: _Just chill, Seaweed Brain._

He smiled at the nickname. Annabeth made it up, but it was also Sabrina's name for him. He acted like he hated it, but he secretly liked it. He tried to think up names for them, but they were really stupid.

Then, he decided he would go visit Sabrina and Puck. He thought he would maybe talk to Puck and see how Sabrina's doing.

When he got there, he saw Puck sleeping. Percy rolled his eyes. He must really love her. Then he was glad that Sabrina had been in good hands. He went over to his sister.

Everyone said they looked alike. They didn't really. They had the same hair, eye, and skin color, but there faces were different. Percy had Poseidon's face, but Sabrina had her mother's.

Percy had met Veronica before. She was a lot like Sabrina. Strong and stubborn. She was really nice and had treated Percy like his own son when he came to stay to him to explain things to Sabrina.

Then Percy though of his mother. He had seen her just before they had gone to pick up Sabrina. She was amazing. He missed her. She loved Sabrina a lot. She would treat her like her own daughter.

"Percy?" came a voice from the doorway. It was an Apollo camper.

"You might want to wake up Puck," he said, smiling.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Dad's here," the camper said.

Percy was ecstatic. Sabrina was going to live!

He had to wake Puck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck was so happy he think he might have danced. When Percy told him that Apollo was here, he had opened his wings and went around the room for a while. Sabrina was going to live!

They had to wait a while, so Chiron could greet him and thank him for doing this for them. He was coming in a while.

A few minutes later, a guy with blond hair came in.

"Hey, Percy! What's up?" Apollo said, smiling at Sabrina.

"I'm fine, sir," Percy said, politely.

"Well, looks like your sister was the child of the prophecy. I've always liked her. Good archer," he said.

"Okay," he said, "where is she?"

Percy pointed to the bed. Apollo winced.

"No fear, Apollo is here," he said. Then he put his hand on Sabrina. He muttered a few words and she glowed.

"Will she be okay?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes," Apollo said, "but how about a haiku until she wakes up?"

Percy groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

Apollo cleared his throat and started:

_Apollo has came._

_He saved this little girl's life._

_He is amazing._

Apollo smiled triumphantly.

Puck thought it was the worst haiku he had ever heard in his life.

Then, Sabrina stirred.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," Apollo said, snapping his fingers. He vanished.

"Whazzgoinon?" Sabrina asked, in a daze.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, confused, she looked at the needle on her hand and froze.

"Why the heck is there a needle on my hand?" she said, furious.

Puck smiled. That was the Sabrina he knew and loved.

_Yay! I'm almost done. Just one more chapter. Review please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am sorry about the late update! My internet didn't work for a while. Anyway,_

_This is the last chapter. Wow, this took me like over a month, due to vacations. Well, I'll thank for reviews on the bottom. Enjoy the end!_

Chapter 14

Puck was very happy. Sabrina was alive. Sabrina was okay. Nothing could ruin this day for him. Nothing.

Percy had explained everything to Sabrina, who didn't remember anything besides plunging a sword through Kronos. She was very confused, so they talked to her for a bit.

Puck was confused now. Should he tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? He decided he would think about it.

Tomorrow was their last day at camp. Uncle Jake had come back this morning. Apparently he had been at Mount Othrys. He was in the Apollo cabin, getting treated for cuts and bites.

Sabrina and Puck hadn't really talked to each other in a real conversation since Ferryport Landing. They exchanged words, but never really talked. Puck felt weird talking to Sabrina because he knew he loved her. It was easier when he didn't admit it to himself. And he didn't know why Sabrina was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina had felt weird when she woke up. All she had remembered was a sharp pain from her side, and darkness. Then she woke up and saw Puck and Percy there. They had both looked really happy. She guessed they had been worrying about her.

Then, Percy explained everything to her. He took her to see her family. Granny Relda had hugged her and said she better not ever do it again.

Daphne had said that if she ever tried to kill herself she would be grounded. It was hard to take her seriously. It was always hard to take Daphne seriously, considering Daphne wasn't always that curious.

She had been really happy to see Uncle Jake alive. She was glad that another family member she put in danger was safe. So she didn't feel that bad anymore.

Sabrina didn't really say anything to Puck. He seemed really nervous around her, and she was sure she acted the same way. How could she not? She had admitted to herself she loved him a few days ago. It was too awkward. Though, why Puck was acting nervous, was a mystery to her.

She felt really odd the next few days. She had expected to die, but then live. It was all weird to her.

When her father had came the next day, he had given her a severe lecture about trying to sacrifice herself. It wasn't that serious; since he had tears in his eyes, and when he was done he hugged Sabrina telling her he was so glad she was okay.

Percy had told her Apollo cured her. That's why Sabrina, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had give him some burnt offerings. She wasn't getting too hot outside anymore, so that was probably his thank you.

The Hunters had left when the war was over, but Thalia stayed to see if Sabrina was okay. Artemis was thinking about coming here and meeting Sabrina, but Thalia had told her it was okay. Sabrina had asked her why she had done that. Thalia had said she would have asked her to join the Hunters. Sabrina asked her why she didn't want that to happen. She had pointed to Puck and smiled at Sabrina knowingly. Sabrina had blushed madly.

Right now, Sabrina was sitting in her cabin reading the _Odyssey._ She, like Annabeth, was a bookworm. In fact, sometimes, Annabeth wondered why Sabrina wasn't in the Athena cabin. She was pretty clever.

Sabrina thought about her trip to Olympus a few days ago. Unlike Percy, all the gods liked her. Even Ares and Dionysus. Ares said she was really tough and he respected that. Dionysus said she was one of the only campers who drank the red wine he offered once. After that, he admired her.

They had asked her if she wanted to be an immortal. She had said no, she wanted to live life as a mortal. She knew a few weeks ago she probably would really have to think about it. Sabrina had always thought it would cool to be immortal, but she learned she didn't really want to be one.

While she was reading, Percy came back in the cabin. He had been at one of Chiron's archery lessons. Sabrina had came back earlier, because she was better. Percy, however, was not.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, how was archery?" Sabrina asked him.

"Same as usual. Horrible," he said, gloomily, "I don't even understand why they even try to teach me."

"Aww, come one, Percy," Sabrina said, "you just need to practice, like I did."

"Well, Sabrina, you're good at everything. Even wrestling. I've seen you beat up Clarisse," Percy said.

Sabrina smiled. She remembered that day. Clarisse was threatening her. Sabrina just started punching her and eventually tired her out. Clarisse was one of the people she managed to charm with her talent.

"Well, that's me," Sabrina said, laughing.

Percy smirked. "Well, anyway, Sabrina, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Chiron wanted to know if you were going to stay at camp," Percy said.

"Stay? At camp? For the rest of the year?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well it doesn't have to be the year. I'm staying till winter. Annabeth is until spring. We're going to help Chiron with all the stuff happening. So are you going to stay?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Sabrina said. Percy nodded, and they went outside for dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Puck had heard everything. He was so anxious. What if Sabrina decided to stay at camp? Who would he prank?

Actually, Puck hadn't been planning on pranking her, yet. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But if she stayed at camp, that would never happen.

He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sabrina had made her decision. It hadn't been easy, but she realized it was the right thing to do.

"Percy?" she called to him. He was at the other end of the cabin, playing with the pool thing they had.

"Hmm?" he said.

"I decided….I'm not staying at camp. I'm going to leave for Ferryport Landing with my family," Sabrina said.

Percy nodded, as if he understood. "Okay, just curious though. Why do you want to go back?"

Sabrina said, "Well, Ferryport Landing is my home. I have to help with the family business. And I think I would miss everyone too much."

"Even Puck?" Percy said, slyly.

Sabrina threw a pillow at him. "Shut up," she said. Percy smiled at her, and went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sabrina had gotten everything ready. She would miss camp, but she had to go back home. She told her family in the morning. Puck's eyes had widened, as if he was surprised. Daphne had hugged her and said she was glad she was coming home.

The goodbyes were hard. Annabeth, Thalia, and Daphne were crying. Sabrina even teared up a bit. They had hugged and made Sabrina promise she would bring everyone for visits throughout the year.

It was time to go. This time they took a real taxi, much to everybody's joy. The trip back home was quiet, besides Daphne's occasional tears.

When they got home, everyone went upstairs to bed. Daphne had got into bed the first second, and fell asleep instantly.

Sabrina, however, wasn't tired. She was sort of just sitting down, spaced out. She didn't even notice the note that came under the door. She went to it and read:

_Sabrina,_

_Come to my room. I need to tell you something._

_-Puck._

Sabrina smiled. She had been thinking about going to his room, anyway. She opened the door, and went to Puck's room.

When she was inside, she looked for traps or any other pranks Puck might be pulling. When she realized the coast was clear, she made her way to the trampoline.

Puck was sitting there smiling at her. She got on the trampoline.

"So," she said, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Well….Sabrina I've been thinking, since you got hurt……." Puck's voice trailed off.

"And?" she asked.

"I love you," he said, quick. Then he blushed.

Sabrina eye's widened. "You love me?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, Sabrina, it's okay if you don't feel the same way….." Puck said. Sabrina punched him in the arm, making him wince.

"Of course I love you," she said, smiling. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back passionately.

They both thought they just got their happily ever after.

_Did you guys like the finale? I really like this story. My writing was better in this one, than my first one._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Now I want to ask you something. Since I'm done, should I move this to the crossover section, or not?_

_Anyway, guys, remember to read my newest story Memories._

_Thank you, everyone, for the support in this story._

_-obsessedwithbooks_


End file.
